Shiver and Shake
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: Ginny Weasley runs in to some not-so-friendly muggle guys on her way to meet her boyfriend, Harry Potter. What happens? Read to find out.


**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ginny Weasley had just apparated into a dark alley a block away from her boyfriend, Harry Potters, apartment. She had just headed there from her practice with the Holy Head Harpies, but she wasn't going to Harry's apartment tonight, he had asked her to meet him at a Muggle pub for a change. The pub was a little ways away but she didn't mind the walk, it was a warm night in London, not like the weather presently in Whales where it was brisk and rainy. Ginny took of the slightly damp jacket she had been wearing and stuffed it into her quidditch equipment bag. Hitching the bag on her shoulder, Ginny walked out of the alley and onto the side walk.

It was a calm night with some scattered people along the sidewalks. Ginny began to make her way down the street in the direction where she knew the pub to be, it was about three blocks away from where she was now and she was excited to see Harry again. It had been a couple of days since they had been able to see each other due to both of their hectic work schedules. Harry had been kept busy with a case at the Auror's office and the Holy head Harpies were busy planning for an upcoming match against the Chudley Canons.

Ginny was nearly at the pub when a group of three men who looked to be slightly older than she was walked out in front of her, blocking her path. They were all wearing cocky and sly smirks that reminded her of Draco Malfoy. All of them were staring at her and she could feel their eyes wandering up and down her body. She didn't like it one bit and she tried to stay calm.

"Excuse me, but you are blocking my why," she said stiffly, keeping her head high.

They all laughed, the one in the middle, a tall block with broad shoulders and brown hair, took a step towards, but she didn't back up, not wanting to show fear. He was still three feet away from her. "We're sorry, is that a problem for you?"

Ginny glared into his eyes. "Yes actually, it is. So, if you don't mind moving, there will no longer be a problem."

"Ah, but you see ginger, now we have a problem with that. We don't want to move. We like the view we have here."

Ginny could feel a shudder run down her spine, and this time she did back away when the man took another step towards her. The other two men were also moving closer to her as well. They were both tall as well, but not as tall as the man Ginny guessed to be the leader, the one on her left had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and the one on her right had shorter, wavy blonde hair.

"Well I don't, so I'll ask you again to please move." They just laughed again and Ginny was beginning to get really uncomfortable with their proximity and she made a move to grab her wand, when she remembered that it had been in her coat, which was now zipped up in her bag. She could feel her face whiten, she had no way to defend herself. Ginny quickly tried to regain her composure, not wanting the men in front of her to see that she was afraid, but she hadn't been quick enough.

"Look Chase, she's scare of us," said the one with the ponytail.

"Oh, don't be afraid, ginger," crooned the leader, Chase. "All we want is to just have a little fun and then we'll be on our way."

He made a move to caress her face, but Ginny quickly turned to run before he could touch her. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and the blonde one caught her around the waist and quickly put his hand firmly over her mouth before she could scream.

He whispered into her ear. "Now, what would you try to run for? Don't you like us?"

Ginny struggled against him, kicking at his shins and trying to elbow him in the stomach, but the next thing she knew was the man named Chase was holding a knife at her throat. Immediately she stopped struggling.

"There's a good girl." He said, lowering the knife slightly and brushing his free hand down her cheek and along her collar bone. "Now, why don't we stop making spectacles of ourselves and move into a more private location. The blonde man holding her began to shove her in the direction of an alley between two shops. Ginny looked down the street frantically, trying to find someone who could help her, but there was no one to be found.

They stopped when they were in the back of the alley. The man with the pony tail ripped her equipment bag off of her back and tossed it to the corner of the alley. The blonde man still had his one hand covering her mouth and the other was now holding both of her wrists in a bruising grip behind her back. Chase was eyeing her as though she were an oasis in the desert, he moved towards her until he was merely inches from her. Ginny felt a cold shiver shake her when he wrapped his hand to the small of her back and pushed against him. He lifted his other hand, still holding the knife, and once again placed it near her throat.

"If Demetri moves his hand will you scream?"

Ginny looked at him and gave a tiny shake of her head as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. The blonde, Demetri removed his hand from her mouth and Ginny forced herself not to scream as she felt the tip of the knife press against the skin of her neck. Chase looked over at the man with the ponytail. "Ian, take the knife. If she makes a move you know what to do."

Ian took the knife from Chase. He didn't keep at her neck, but he was still standing close enough to act quickly if she were to try something. Ginny turned her attention away from Ian when she felt Chase's now free hand roaming up along her ribs, stopping just under her bra before he moved it down to the hem of her shirt and began to make the same path as before under shirt. His hands were sweaty and the tears in Ginny's eyes began to well over. She couldn't let this happen! Ginny had noticed the Demetri, who was holding her hands behind her back, grip had slackened somewhat. Deciding to take advantage of this Ginny surprised him by ripping her arms away from him, and at the same time screaming for help. The three of them seemed to be temporarily shocked and Ginny went to make as much space as she could between herself and Ian who now realized what was happening and was trying to get to her. She saw her bag lying in the corner where it had been thrown and Ginny dashed towards it. But before she had even been able to touch it a hand grabbed her shoulder and through her into the wall. The air was forced out of her lungs by the impact and she feel to the ground panting. When Ginny was able to look up she saw Chase towering over her, she backed up, trying to get away from him. She could feel her bag behind her and she tried to reach back for the zipper, not taking her eyes off of Chase.

"That was a stupid move." Chase said as he pulled his foot back. Ginny closed her, waiting for him to kick her. But when nothing and she heard a thud in front of her, she opened her eyes. There, lying in front of her was an unconscious Chase.

She was confused momentarily, until she looked up until she saw a figure standing at the opening of the alley. _Harry_.

But before she could say anything Demetri spoke up. "Hey! What did you do to him?"

Harry didn't answer; he just turned his wand on the other two men and stunned them as well.

"Ginny!" Harry called and ran over to her. He kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head and pressing her face against his chest, she cried. Now that the danger was over Ginny felt so much relief that it was hardly compensable. Harry gently rocked her as she cried, running his hand soothingly up and down her back. As she cried Ginny began to think of what they could have done to her if Harry hadn't shown up, and she cried harder.

"Shh… Ginny, it's alright. I won't let them hurt you."

It took a couple of minutes, but Ginny finally began to calm down. Lifting her head off his chest she stared at Harry, who brought his hand up and gently brushed the stray tears off her cheek with his thumb.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her again. "You were late, and I know that that isn't normal for you. So, I walked out to the front of the pub to see if you were coming. I had only been outside for a few seconds when I heard you scream. I ran in the direction where I heard you, checking every alley way I passed. Ginny, you have no idea how terrified I was at that moment, and then the furry I felt when I saw the one man standing over you."

Ginny could feel Harry's hands shaking. "Harry, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing to me for?" asked Harry abruptly.

"If I had only made sure that I had my wand on me, this would have never happened."

"No, Ginny," Harry hushed her, putting his hands on either side of her. "No, what those men tried to do was not your fault. They are right bastards for trying to do that to you, or any other girl. Do you understand me?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Harry asked, gently helping Ginny up to her feet.

"No, I don't want to go home right now; Mum'll just fuss over me. Can I please just stay at your place for a bit?"

"Of course you can. Just let me deal with these three before we go."

Harry walked up to each of her attackers, pointed his wand at them and wiped there minds of the previous event.

"Come on Ginny we have to go to a pay phone quickly so that I can call the Muggle police to pick them up."

Grabbing her bag from the corner Ginny took out her wand and placed in her back pocket, underneath her shirt and followed Harry as he led her to the nearest phone booth and he called the police. Harry explained that there were three men unconscious in an alley. He gave the person on the other end, the address and then hung up.

"Come on," Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back to my place."

Ginny leaned into Harry as they walked in the direction of his flat.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear any comments you may have; good or constructive.**


End file.
